Dedications of the Past
by Linny27
Summary: Angel Grove, the first home to the Power Rangers, is dedicating a statue to the group of heroes. Tommy is almost eager to flock to the commemoration and wonders how many of his friends will join him in celebration. Character death mentioned.
1. Part One: The Night Before

**I own nothing, except for the Mayor's character.**

* * *

The sun had just set over the city. All was calm when the black Jeep pulled into the parking lot of the Angel Grove Towers hotel. He climbed out of the Jeep and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly as he glimpsed around at the metropolis. It had been long since he had last set foot within Angel Grove and he was pleased to find that very little had changed. The streets were the same, the buildings were the same, and the smell of the city was even the same. After all this time, it still felt like home.

He closed the door to his vehicle and grabbed his bag from the back. He slung it over his shoulder and smiled as he entered the high-class hotel. It felt good to be home, even if it was only for a few days.

He glanced around at the ornate motif of the hotel and realized that this was the first time he had ever been inside, but he didn't really seem to care how beautiful the lobby was. All that mattered, now, was what was ahead for him. Tomorrow was a very important day and he would see everyone again.

He checked in and bought a newspaper before he journeyed up to his room. His head was swimming with recollections of the past and what had led up to tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel pride as he anticipated the next day; the dedication. He had been waiting for it ever since it had been announced. He highly doubted whether or not he was going to be able to sleep.

He settled into his room and lay upon the bed with the paper in his hand. It made him smile as he saw the photograph of the group of six multi-colored heroes pictured on the front page.

'**_DEDICATION TOMORROW!'_** the headline read. _'Tomorrow, all of Angel Grove, along with visitors from all around the state of California, will flock to the town center for the dedication of the stature of the Power Rangers. Mayor Alicia Fields has been planning this dedication for years to celebrate all the Power Rangers had done for Angel Grove._

'_Every member of the press is anxious to witness this event and we all seem to be asking ourselves the same question: Will the Power Rangers be there for the dedication and be honored for their heroics in person?...'_ the article continued, but he didn't really seem to care. He set aside the paper and pulled his bag onto his lap. He dug through the pouch, which carried only a few changes of clothes and a few other essentials, and pulled a book from within.

He opened the book and let his eyes rest upon the same colored photograph in today's paper. It was his scrapbook, which he had started when he first moved to Angel Grove; when he had met the best friends anyone could ever have.

He flipped through page after page, until he reached the last article in the book which featured the most recent team of Rangers; _his_ most recent team. The Dino Thunder Ranger Team.

He felt nostalgic as he skimmed the pages and wondered who he would see tomorrow at the dedication.

He had already spoken to Jason about it. The former Red Ranger had said that he wouldn't have missed it if the world was coming to an end. He would bring Zack along with him, he knew. As for the others, nothing was positive. Would Billy come back from Aquitar for this? Would Rocky, Adam, and Aisha even be able to show up? Would Kim even be able to bare the ceremony? Would Kat be able to miss a performance for such an honor?

Yet, even if everyone showed, he knew the group would not be whole. They would still be missing a valued member of their team; one that they all greatly missed. Trini.

It had been very hard for all of them when she had died. It seemed very ironic for a Power Ranger to die in a car accident, but even so, it was still devastating. That was the last time he had seen everyone together. That was the day when the Rangers finally went their separate ways; the day the original Ranger team had finally been defeated. After all they had been through, the dream was finally over.

But, he refused to dwell on such a terrible time in their lives. It had happened and there was nothing that any of them could do. Tomorrow was to be a day of celebration; a day of happiness. Nothing could out a damper on such a perfect day; nothing.

He wiped a stray tear from his eyes as he thought about Trini and the happy times that were shared with her. Her mind and her smile were the two things he remembered most about her and he knew those were things he would never forget. She would always be with him and she would always be with the others. She was a part of their family and not even death would make them forget that.

He groaned loudly as another tear trickled down his cheek. He hated it when he cried over the past. What was done was done and nothing could change that. Still, believing that wouldn't stop the pain.

"Trini," he whispered softly as he closed the scrapbook and stared blankly at the wall. "This is for you." He closed his eyes and gently sighed as he pulled the book to his chest. As much as he didn't like thinking about it, he seemed to do it a lot.

He refused to open his eyes again until thoughts of Trini left his mind, but sleep seemed to take over before the thoughts left him. He had driven quite a ways and was surprised that it hadn't taken over him sooner. Before he realized it, he was lost in his own dream world where thoughts of the past filled his head.

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure where I am going with this, I just figured I would put this up. It's been in my mind for a while and I think it turned out very well. Part two will be up shortly, so please stay tuned.**

**Please read and review. I don't update by the number of reviews I have, but it would be nice to get a few so I know that I do have an audience.**

**Also, if you think I have gotten some informatio wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Part Two: The Unexpected

PART TWO

Morning came before he realized. The beeping of the alarm on his watch broke him from her reverie. He felt good as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His scrapbook lay closed beside him as he thought of everything he dreamed about. It was rare when he remembered his dreams, but when he did, he couldn't help but smile. This time though, it was different.

He had dreamed of the past and he was happy that he had, but those dreams were interrupted by something that surprised him. Visions of Kimberly filled his dreams; something that was rare these days. She was the love of his life; at least she had been in high school. Then she had torn his heart to shreds when she revealed that she was in love with someone else. How she could have fallen for someone else was beyond him.

But, he had long forgiven her for what she had done. They were young and in high school when they were together. It was bound to end badly.

He had had many dreams about her when they were first apart, but now when he had so many other things on his mind; it was rare when he even dreamed. So, when visions of her danced in his mind, he was taken aback with shock. She was just as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes upon her. Her soft, chestnut hair gently blew around her as she gently twirled in front of him to model her new pink silk dress for him. "What do you think, Handsome?" she asked, smiling widely as she called him by the nickname she had given him. Her gorgeous brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun as they waked to school together. Even in dreams he felt as though it had only been yesterday when they were the hottest couple in Angel Grove High School.

He groaned loudly as he tried to have his mind stray away from the one who got away; though he would never say it aloud.

He checked his watch to find that it was only nine o'clock. The dedication wasn't until noon, so it gave him the chance to go around Angel Grove and see the sights.

He carefully climbed out of bed and stretched. His entire body was stiff as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, his knapsack in hand. It seemed as though the dreams of Kimberly did him some good. It had been the best sleep he had had in a long time. But, why did it have to be thoughts of her that helped him get sleep?

He ran a hand through his short hair as he tried to think of other things. There was so much he wanted to do today. His head had to be clear for him to see everything he had wanted to.

He turned on the shower and waited for the water to get to his desired temperature. He gazed at his reflection and stared into his own eyes. He couldn't hide the fact that even though it was just a dream, it was good to see her smile again. All he had to remember it was the old photographs he kept around his home. He missed that smile so much.

He closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. Why was he letting the past haunt him so? Why was this dedication bringing everything back to him? Why was it so hard for him to let the past go?

He was beginning to believe that coming back wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

The morning was quiet as he walked around town. People were busy at work and school which left only a few people left to roam the streets. He passed by the school, memories of his own high school days filling his mind. He smiled at the thought of many years there with his best friends. They had been the best times of his life.

He found his way into the old cemetery. In his hand, he carried a bouquet of yellow roses. He never would have forgiven himself of he didn't do this.

When he approached the tombstone he and his friends had crowded around only four years earlier, he found that he wasn't Trini's only visitor. There, lying upon the ground, were three more bunches of the same yellow flowers he held in his own hands. A small smile crept to his lips as he witnessed the sight.

"It looks like I'm not your only visitor," he said softly as he gently laid his bouquet among the others. "It's a shame that it takes something like this for us to visit. I really wish I would have been able to visit more, but you know how things can get. I just want you to know that you will never be forgotten. Today's ceremony will be proof of that." He didn't know what else to say. There was so much that he wanted to, he just didn't know how to say it.

"I think we all feel that way," a familiar voice said.

He looked up from the epitaph to the person who stood behind him. His jaw fell slack as his eyes set upon the new visitor. His voice caught in his throat as the girl of his dreams stood there, clutching her own bouquet of flowers. "Kim?" he asked.

Her brown eyes sparkled at the way he said her name. "It's been a long time, Handsome," she said as she knelt down next to him and set her flowers among the others.

"Too long," he said as the scent of her perfume tickled her senses.

"You look great—I love your hair." She blushed at this small talk, but it was all they could do without going too deep into the past.

He felt his cheeks get hot as he rand a hand through his short, spiked hair. "Thanks. I did it before the Serpentera mission. I just thought I needed a change." Their gazes locked for only a moment before he turned away and stood up while clearing his throat. "Well, I suppose that you'll want to be left alone… I'll see you at the dedication." He walked backwards until he backed into a tree. He felt his cheeks get hotter as the embarrassment hit him. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, she still had an effect on him.

"Wait," she called to him. He turned around to see her jogging after him, her sky blue dress with little pink flowers flowing around her. "There isn't anything I could say that I haven't already." He gave her a puzzled look as the two exited the cemetery, side-by-side. "I visit her every week," she explained.

He nodded his head in understanding, and then stopped as he looked at her with confusion clear on his face. "You moved back?"

She nodded. "Three years ago… Would you like some coffee? There's this great place around the corner."

"Sure." He smiled as she led the way. Everything was the same with her. She was still as beautiful as ever it was seemed like she even had that same spark that caught his eyes so long ago. They entered the quaint coffee shop and sat at a table near the window.

* * *

**Yay, part two. I think I've finally got the direction I want. I didn't exactly know where this was going to go before, but now, I suppose that I have to give in and go with the words.**

**So, please read and review.**


	3. Part Three: Coffee Talk

**Jade Almasy- **I'm glad that you were looking forward to this chapter. Finally, your wait is over.

**True Romantic- **It seems like that question is on everyone's mind. But, perhaps you may have to wait... or will you?

**Luna23- **I'm glad you think it's cute and that you really like it.

**Psych3- **I'm glad you like it.

**redandblack 4eve- **There's that question again. But, I won't give anything away. I'm glad you like it though.

**Kim&Tommy92- **It's not over yet, I hope you didn't think it was. Please read the rest if you do. I'm so glad you love it. The only reason why Tommy had such deep thoughts for Trini was because they were such good friends. It's hard to lose one of your best friends and coming back home can bring such feelings back to the surface.

**Grey17- **Yay, I think that's the best comment I could have ever gotten! I'm glad you think it doesn't suck or isn't insanely childish. They could be longer, except for the fact that they aren't really chapters. It's basically like one whole short story broken up into parts. I enjoy the mature side of the PR Universe; if only more people would feel that way.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last two parts. Please stay tuned and please enjoy what's to come.

* * *

PART THREE

"So, what have you been up to since you moved back? Teaching gymnastics?" He smiled as he said it, because gymnastics was always her passion.

Her smile faltered at the question, though. "Actually, no. It's pretty much no longer my life." He couldn't help but be surprised at this information. She saw the shocked look on his face and decided to make him understand. "Jason didn't tell you then?" All he could do was shake his head as an answer. "I'm surprised… Well, after the Pan Globals, I was practicing for the Olympics when I fell from the balance beam. I injured two of my vertebrae and I was told that competitive gymnastics was not possible for me anymore." Her eyes sadden at her statement, but then she took a deep breath and looked at him once again. She wasn't going to let the past get to her. Besides, she had a good life, now; one that she wouldn't trade for anything.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He felt terrible at the idea of her getting hurt.

She placed a comforting hand upon his and didn't remove it until she felt her hand begin to tingle with warmth. "It's okay, really. I still do work-outs and everything; I'm just not allowed anything _too_ strenuous." She paused as their waiter approached the table. He wore a plain white button-up shirt, a pair of black slacks and a black apron.

"What can I get you two?" he asked, glancing up at his customers and giving Kimberly a smile before taking their orders.

"Two coffees with two creams and two sugars, Matt, thanks." She smiled sweetly at him as he took down the order. He didn't say anything else as he went to retrieve their order.

Tommy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he saw the way the waiter looked at his girl. _'Ex-girl,'_ he reminded himself. He cleared his throat so they could continue with their conversation. "So," he began but was interrupted when Kimberly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Cute kid," she said. "Seems to have a crush on me, though." She couldn't help but giggle a she glanced over at the waiter to see him staring at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the teenager at the counter.

Tommy stuttered as he fought to remember what it was that he had been ready to ask her. "Oh, um, so what _have_ you been doing if you're not doing gymnastics anymore?"

"I'm a writer. I'm a columnist for the Angel Grove Gazette. Of course, this place is pretty quiet without constant monster attacks. It'snot like Reefside, though, I'm sure."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?" He wasn't sure about what she meant. He figured that she had known that he had moved to Reefside to become a teacher, but what else she knew about his new life, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Jason told me how Reefside had their own Ranger team. That's got to feel nostalgic, right?"

He didn't have a voice as she talked about Reefside and wondered whether or not she knew if he had been one of those Rangers. But, Jason didn't even know, so why would she? "Very," he said. "Of course, I don't think it helped that the principal turned out to be evil… though for some reason, it didn't really surprise me." They halted their conversation as Matt came back with their coffees.

"Enjoy," he said as he placed the two mugs in front of his customers and walked away. Again he gave Kimberly a smile that she had to laugh at. Tommy couldn't help but join in.

"Oh, God, I've missed this," she blurted out as she reduced her laughter to giggling.

Tommy's own laughter lessened as he saw her eyes sparkling as her smile reached her eyes. She hadn't changed. "Me too."

Suddenly, the mood became serious as they stared into each others' eyes. Both of their hearts were pounding just as they had when they were still together. "I've missed _you_," she said, finally. All he could do was nod in agreement. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but the words just wouldn't come to him. "_Ugh_, I wish things were different between us, though. I really do." She cursed under her breath. Apparently, she had made the same promise to herself not to dwell on the past.

Tommy reached across the table and gently took her hand into his. He gave it a small squeeze as he looked into her eyes. "We can't change the past, as much as we would like to." He saw her cheeks turn red and watched as her chin began to tremble. There was no need for her to be upset, he told himself. "Kim," he began, but never got the chance to finish.

"I was stupid, Tommy. I was stupid for writing that _damn_ letter. But, I was scared." A tear slowly trickled down her cheek which he quickly wiped away with his thumb. "If I could change one thing, I would go back and never write that stupid thing. Then, we wouldn't have lost all of this time together." She tried her best not to sob as she spoke, but it was becoming very hard.

"Listen, don't be upset with yourself. You did what you thought you had to do… Besides, I _don't_ blame you. I was the one who encouraged you to follow your dream. If you had stayed in Angel Grove, who knows what could have happened to you? You are still my best friend and I love you for that. Don't beat yourself up about the past."

She couldn't help but smile at his words, but then she frowned. "But, you just don't understand. I didn't want you to feel as though you were being tied down to me. I thought letting you go was the best thing I could do." She curled her fingers around her coffee cup and looked down into the warm liquid.

Tommy furrowed his brow in confusion. She wasn't making much sense to him. "I don't think I understand."

"There was no other guy, Tommy. I made the whole thing up. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me." She didn't look up from her mug as she waited for him to say something.

Tommy stared at her lowered head for only a moment before he reached over the table to gently lift her chin. He transfixed his brown eyes into hers as he saw the pain within them. He wanted to take that pain away and have her to never feel pain anymore. "I _never_ felt that way. I loved you and I still do." He had said it before he realized. But, it had been the truth. He still _did_ love her, no matter what.

"Really?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Even after everything we've been through?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." He saw more tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Oh, please, don't cry again. I hate to see you cry." His voice was pleading and pathetic sounding as he saw the salty tears on the brink of flowing down her flawless cheeks.

She couldn't help but giggle softly at the concerned look on his face. "Okay. I won't cry. But, I will tell you this: I love you too." She took hold of his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

They didn't say anything else as they sat there. They didn't need to. All that mattered was that they had finally cleared things up and realized how they still felt for one another. Their hearts beat rapidly as the air between them became quiet. But, it was a good quiet. They smiled at one another and continued to sit in their seats, their hands intertwined.

Neither could remember the last time they had felt this way, but neither wanted to. The void that had grown between them was just too much to bear and now they felt that they were closer than they ever were before.

* * *

**Yay, part three up and running. As far as I know, there are two more parts left, maybe three. It all depends on how the next two parts pan out. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Part Four: Dedication Day

**OKay, OKay, OKay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Work and school have really had me buckling down. Plus, I've kind of gotten hooked on Kingdom Hearts 2, which has sucked at least 21 hours of my life away so far. Plus, there was the fact that I misplaced my hand-written copy of this part and had to go searching for it.**

**Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate ever single one of them. Remember, there is only one more part to go, so please review.**

**This part also gave me a bit of difficulty, because of the fact that I had to consider who was going to show and how to plan out exactly how this reunion was going to go.**

**So, after all that, and two weeks of waiting, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

PART FOUR

All of Angel Grove turned out for the dedication as twelve o'clock drifted ever closer. Thousands of people crowded around the town's center as they waited for the Mayor to give her speech.

Tommy stood idly by on the side; rather close to the statue, as he waited for Kimberly. She had gone home to change her outfit so she would look presentable for the dedication. She was, after all, on assignment and needed to get the perfect story and to get the perfect story, she had to wear the perfect outfit.

Why she needed to change was beyond Tommy. He thought she looked wonderful in the dress she had been wearing. But, who was he to talk? He was perfectly happy in his dark green t-shirt, red and black plaid button-up shirt, and his pair of black pants. Maybe it was a girl thing, he thought to himself.

But, noon was coming closer and she still hadn't shown; neither had any of the others. He couldn't help but be worried. He had expected for all of them to have gathered together before the ceremony even started, but it didn't look like it was going to happen the way he wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the shouts of a few familiar voices.

"Adam, hurry up! We're late!" cried a familiar voice. Tommy turned his attention to the people who were now running to the observance. He smiled as he saw the familiar faces of his friends. Aisha, who was dressed in a pale yellow dress, led the way as she jogged toward the crowd. She was followed closely by Adam who was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He was practically out of breath and ready to fall over as he caught up to her.

"I'm coming!" he said as he followed her into the crowd. "It's not my fault. Blame Rocky; he's the one who's slowing me down!"

Just as Adam crested the hill, Rocky appeared from nowhere as he tried to catch up with his friends. He wore a blue t-shirt with a red button-up shirt over it and a pair of comfortable-looking blue jeans. "Well, excuse me for wanting to lock my car. It's a habit from living in LA."

"Yeah, well, waist any more time and we might as well just forget the dedication all together," Aisha explained as she tried to see over people's heads and wedge into the crowd with no avail.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh as he heard the three of them bickering like they always did. He composed himself enough to wave at them to signal them over to him. "Rocky, Adam, Aisha! Over here!" he called out.

The three of them looked up to see their old friend waving at them to join him. "Tommy!" they all exclaimed as they rushed over to him.

Aisha wrapped him up in a bear hug, which he returned by picking her up off of her feet and swinging her around. "It's good to see you," she said.

"You too," he replied, putting her down and placing a light kiss upon her cheek. He turned his attention to Adam and Rocky and hugged them both in turn.

"We weren't sure if you'd show, man," Adam said.

Tommy smiled as he let Rocky go. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He paused as he glanced around the square. "Where is everyone else, though? I thought they would be here by now." He glanced at his watch and saw that there were only five minutes left. There was also the fact that Kimberly hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't help but begin to worry.

Again he felt like he was back in high school. Back then, he had always worried for her safety and now that the two of them had revealed how they still felt, he couldn't help but worry about her once again. The thing was,he didn't mind worrying about her. It felt good to care about someone else again. He couldn't stop himself as he gave a smile. It was a great feeling.

"And who are we to disappoint?" a voice asked from behind the small group. They all turned to see Zack approaching, clad in a black, button-up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was followed by Jason who was comfortable-looking in a red t-shirt with a black star on the front and a black pair of jeans.

The group commenced their hugging as they welcomed the two newcomers. The team was finally coming back together, if only for a few hours. It was a comforting feeling for all of them.

"This is _so_ great, isn't it?" Aisha asked as she gave Jason a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, this whole statue thing is pretty cool. I've never been so honored," Rocky said as he shook Zack's hand in welcome.

She shook her head as she explained. "No, not that. I meant this," she motioned her arms as she signaled that she meant the whole group. "Us… together again."

"And it not being anything for us to mourn about," a woman said, her Australian accent ringing through the air.

Heads turned to see a beautiful blond approaching the group, her hands in the pockets of her favorite pair of blue jeans as her pale pink sweater flowed around her torso. She smiled as she was wrapped up in a huge group hug.

"It's great to see you, Kat. How did you get away? I thought you had a performance." It was Jason who spoke.

She smiled as she gave him a hug and light kiss on the cheek. "There was no way I was going to miss this, so I let my understudy take my place for a few days. This just seemed more important than some stupid performance." She approached Tommy and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek as well. "You look wonderful."

"So do you," he replied, returning the kiss.

"You know, I was expecting such an occasion to happen on a later date. Perhaps it was lucky that I returned for a visit at the correct time."

The group looked up at the familiar speak of their old friend. There was only one person who spoke that way. They all couldn't help but smile at the sight of the former blue ranger approaching the group. "Billy!" they all exclaimed as they set eyes upon him. Out of all of them, Billy was the one who hadn't seemed to change. He looked the same as he did in high school. Those years on Aquitar really seemed to do him some good. He wore a dark blue sweater and a pair of black slacks. His glasses had been long forgotten, him now embracing the wonders that were contact lenses.

"You look great, man," Tommy said, hugging one of his longest-known friends.

"How's Aquitar, Billy?" A soft voice asked. The group looked up to see Kimberly standing there in a pink silk dress, quite similar to the one she wore in Tommy's dream. She wrapped her genius of a friend up in a hug and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"As far as I know, it's the same as when I left it." He didn't look his group of friends in the eye. He knew they were going to ask questions; ones that he wasn't eager to answer.

But, they didn't say anything. He assumed they realized that Trini's death had really affected him. She was, after all, the one who understood him the most and his friends respected that. They hugged him one more time before the Mayor took her place at the podium next to the statue. The group of nine stood in complete silence as the ceremony began.

"Fellow citizens of Angel Grove," she began. "A decade has almost passed since the Power Rangers were last needed in our fair city. But, they will never be forgotten. This plan has been in the works since the original five members first appeared, but as the team changed, so did the design of this monument. But, that was what the Power Rangers reflected upon us. Change can be a wondrous thing."

Tommy couldn't help but feel pride as the woman spoke. He was still in awe of this though. He was one of the reasons why this dedication was occurring; why Angel Grove was even still in one piece. He felt a tear come to his eyes.

"I was a girl in college when Angel Grove first went under attack. Back then, I was going down a bad path. I was one of those girls who believed that there was no hope for the world; that there was no hope for me. So, I suppose you could say: thanks to Rita Repulsa, I am the woman I am today." She paused as the mass chuckled slightly.

Tommy overheard his friends chuckle at the joke. It wasn't really funny, but it just seemed so ironic. Because of Rita, he and his friends were the people they were today, also. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. This was so cheesy, but it was still a great honor.

He felt movement next to him and saw that Kimberly had moved next to him. "Couldn't see," she whispered to him.

He didn't say anything. He only turned his attention to her and saw that she held a small tape recorder in her hand as she took down some notes. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Her perfume wafted through the air and into his nose. God, she smelled so good. He was lost in thought until the mayor's voice knocked him out of his reverie.

"But, on a more serious note: this dedication is not just for the brave people who have donned the multi-colored uniforms. It is for all of those who have done something important with their lives. To all of those teachers, police officers, firemen; the real heroes; this is for you.

"But, to the Power Rangers, wherever you may be, now, we in Angel Grove would like to thank you for all that you have done and will do in the future. Thank you for protecting Angel Grove. And thank you for being there in our time of need.

"That is why we dedicate this statue to all of you." She paused as the tarp covering the sculpture was removed and the marble statue was revealed. Applause rang through the area as the crowd cheered loudly at the sight of the six rangers standing above the crowd. The colors of the rangers weren't present, but it was obvious which ones were which.

The group of nine former rangers cheered loudly at the sight. The likeness was perfect; a true work of art.

"Beautiful," Kimberly muttered as she stared in awe. Her eyes were sparkling with the tears that she wouldn't let fall.

Tommy couldn't help but notice and gently took her hand into his. She had stopped writing her notes only a few minutes before and was glad to hold Tommy's hand. She looked up into his smiling brown eyes and smiled back.

They said nothing for the rest of the ceremony, where the mayor continued to thank the Power Rangers. None of them felt that they needed to.

The nine of them clung together in their tight group, each smiling happily at the sight before them. Kat and Aisha let a few stray tears leak from their eyes, but neither wiped them away.

The crowd began to depart, signaling the end of the event, but the nine former rangers continued to stare at the magnificent statue. Each of them felt proud of their accomplishments and the fact that they, mere humans, had saved the world _numerous_ times made each of them feel all warm and tingly inside.

They each dispersed in turn: Jason and Zack were first, each giving their old friends hugs and a promise to never lose touch for so long ever again.

Kat was next, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks.

Then went Billy. He let a tear or two trickle down his cheek as well as he gave everyone who was left a hug. The ones he got in return were filled with that of both love and understanding of why he left Aquitar. Though they didn't say it, he felt it. Then he too, wandered off into the wide world, away from those who cared for him the most.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, each with tears in their eyes gave their hugs to Tommy and Kim.

"Don't forget about us, you two," Aisha said, embracing her friends as hard as she could without hurting them.

"That's impossible," Tommy replied as he enfolded the tiny yellow ranger in his grasp.

"Be good, you guys!" Adam said as he and the others retreated, like the other four had done.

Tommy and Kim were now the only two left standing and the sun was almost set as night was beginning to fall upon the city. Hours they had stood there and stared at that statue; so long that they hadn't even realized that the sun was setting.

But, the departure was inevitable. They both knew it. Tommy, his heart pounding in his chest, turned to the woman next to him. "I suppose you're going to be heading off too?" he asked.

She gave him her most beautiful smile and shook her head. "Not really." She playfully walked away from him and twirled in the grass before him.

"What about your article? Don't you think you should get that in tonight?" He gave a smile as he watched her act like a teenager again.

She stopped her twirling and stared directly into his eyes once again. "You know what? There is no other place I would rather be, right now,than right here with you."

He couldn't help but smile wider at her statement and took her hand into his. He brought her close to him and embraced her tightly. He was beginning to feel choked up and was at a loss for words, until "I hoped you would say that," escaped from his lips.

* * *

**Please read and review. And remember, I only own the mayor. That's it.**


	5. Part Five: The Perfect End

PART FIVE

Angel Grove was now quiet. All of the crowds who had been partying late had dissipated at least an hour ago. It was strange after the loud celebrations to hear complete silence, but it was also soothing to the ears. After all the excitement, it was calm and relaxing.

The moon was full and it lit up every nook and cranny of the large city. But, it was all the light that Kimberly and Tommy needed as they said their good-byes.

They hugged each other tightly as Kimberly left Tommy at the lobby of his hotel. Neither wanted to let the other go as the time ticked way passed midnight.

"Do you really have to go back tomorrow?" She asked as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

He wrapped one hand around her waist as the other reached up to gently caress her hair. "Yes, unfortunately," he answered.

She hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him get away, this time. "Couldn't you just stay one more day?"

He shook his head as he finally pulled away from her. He felt that if he had held on any longer, he wouldn't have been able to control himself and would probably have taken her up on the offer. "I wish I could, but no. I have a lot to do before class on Monday."

She nodded as she reached up and twisted a tendril of hair between her fingers. "I understand." She was calm as she spoke, but her tranquility quickly faded. "No, I don't! This isn't fair! Just when things start to go right, everything gets screwed up!" Her eyes quickly filled with tears, but she didn't let one fall.

Tommy embraced her once again and smoother her hair away from her face. "Aw, Beautiful, please don't cry. I know this is hard for us, but we can do this… I'm not going to give up on us, this time. We can make it work."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that a long-distance relationship will work this time?"

"Honestly?" he asked. "I don't. But, Reefside isn't as far as Florida. I just don't want to lose you this time." He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

She gave a smirk as she heard him say those words. "I love you too, but…" she trailed off as she was interrupted.

He shook his head as he placed a finger upon her lips. "No buts, Kim; none at all. We can make this work… Trust me." He then leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers. A spark jolted through them both, but neither pulled away. They had both missed the feeling of when their lips collided. It was a wonderful feeling when they were teenagers, but now that they were older and more experienced, it was a great feeling. Very few first loves were ever reunited to fall in love once again, but they weren't exactly a normal couple.

When they finally broke for air, neither said a word. They only kissed once more, before Kimberly left him standing at the front doors.

Tommy smiled as he watched her retreat from his view. But, even when she was gone, he continued to smile. Never had he expected this. Even his dreams of Kimberly never left him feeling this exhilarated.

His true love had finally come back to him.

Today had been a great day.

* * *

Tommy sat at one of the consoles in his newly-built underground lair. There wasn't much use for the lab, now that Mesogog was defeated, and the Rangers had lost their powers, but the laboratory still came in handy. He kept everything up and running just in case of Reefside became in danger again.

But, everything was quiet, which he enjoyed. He was allowed to have a normal, quiet life again. The thing though, was that he enjoyed the adventure, the drama, and the mystery. He wasn't good when it came to normal. Heck, he had even become a racecar driver when he was younger just so his life would seem more dangerous after he graduated from high school and lost is Red Ranger powers.

So, maybe, now it was time to get his life back on track. He had a wonderful teaching job and he had a wonderful girl in his life once again. Everything was turning out the way he wanted to… _finally._

He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes as he let out a laugh. He hadn't stopped thinking about Kimberly since he got back to Reefside. But, most importantly, he was thinking about what she had said.

He was beginning to wonder if she was right. What if this didn't work out?

He shook his head to push the thoughts out of his mind. No. He wouldn't think thoughts like that. He wouldn't let his past be what kept him from having a great relationship. He just wouldn't.

He was surprised when he heard his doorbell wing. He typed something on the console he was sitting at and the screen showed his front door. But, whoever was at the door, they had been able to dodge the camera and stay out of view.

He cursed under his breath and headed up the stairs. He glanced at the clock that was sitting on top of his fireplace mantle. It was ten o'clock; it was much too late for visitors, so who would be visiting him this late at night? He let a heavy sigh escape his lips, and then opened the door.

His eyes went wide at the sight of the tiny figure of a woman standing before him. He was speechless as he looked at her; he certainly wasn't expecting to see her tonight.

"Hey, Handsome," she said softly as she innocently looked into his eyes. Still no words came to him. "Can I come in?" Her hands rested in the pockets of her jeans as she twisted back and froth before him as she waited for an answer.

He nodded as he moved aside to let her in and finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced down at the floor for only a second before she looked back up at him. Her eyes were sad and they were a bit red and puffy around the edges. Tommy couldn't help but think she had been crying again.

Kimberly looked deep into his eyes before she began to shake her head. "Oh, Tommy, I can't do this!" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "We've tried this once before and we both know how that turned out."

He couldn't help but feel hurt at her words. "So, what are you saying exactly?" Only a few days they had been apart and now she was here, talking nonsense. She had sounded perfectly fine on the phone last night, so what brought this on?

"I know you said that Reefside isn't as far as Florida and I agree, but I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy whom I can't see everyday."

A lump filled Tommy's throat and he was finding it very hard to swallow, but he continued to listen. "Kim…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Let me finish, please." She paused to make sure he wouldn't interrupt her again. "Tommy, I love you and I want to be with you. But, this distance thing doesn't work for us. You may think it will work this time, but the same petty arguments and accusations will emerge."

Tommy couldn't help but feel very confused at her speech. She either wanted to be with him or she didn't; he just wasn't getting a clear answer.

Kimberly continued though. She had to finish so she could get everything off her chest. "I know that there will never be another guy for me. You and I are good together; anyone could see that." She paused as a small sob escaped her lips and a tear trickled down her cheeks. "I don't know how I could have been so blind, but I won't let that happen again. I want to be with you… everyday… for the rest of my life." More tears streamed as she looked into his eyes.

He let out a small laugh as he gently wiped her tears away. "Please, don't cry." He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I know how you feel." He pulled away from her and walked over to a desk in the corner and pulled something from it. "I was going to save this for a while, but I can't do it when I see you in tears at my doorstep." He held it out for her to take, which she did in surprise.

She held a small, square box in her palm, now. Her hands were trembling as she carefully opened the box. More tears dripped down her face at the sight of the contents. "Oh, Tommy!" It was all she could say through the tears.

"I found it on a dig a few years back. It reminded me of you, so I recently got it cleaned up and set. Only God knows why I kept it for so long." He watched as she pulled a ring from the box. It was a platinum band set with a fairly large pink diamond.

"Maybe you thought there was still hope for us," she smiled.

He smiled too as he took the ring back from her. "I don't know what I though, but I am glad that I kept it." He stared down at the beautiful stone for only a moment before he looked back up at the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah? And why is that?"

He held her close to him as he looked deep into her eyes. "Because, now I know that I actually can give it to you some day." He saw the light in her eyes brighten slightly as he said those words to her. He held it only a few inches away from her hand. She was about to reach for it before he pulled it back to him and took a seat on the couch. "But, I suppose that today wouldn't be a good idea."

She looked offended as she stood above him; she rested her hands upon her hips as she glared down at him, but her eyes quickly softened as she took a seat next to him and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Well, what makes you say that?" She had asked the question innocently, but he looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you'd want to marry me?" His eyebrows were raised as he looked at her. He found this conversation very intriguing. He had thought they would at least continue to get reacquainted with one another, even though that wasn't what he wanted.

She took her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her shoulders gave a small shrug. "I don't know what I'm saying, really. All I know is that you are mine and no one else's. You aren't anyone else's, are you?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I'm not." He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. But, the thought of marriage continued to spin through his head. The thought of waking up beside her every morning for the rest of their lives was very tempting. The thing was whether or not she would accept. He had been having a war going through his head as he fought with himself about if he should ask her or not. What if she said no? What if she said yes? Those two questions kept racing through his mind, along with a few others. But, there was no question about his feelings. He loved this woman and would do anything to keep her in his life forever. "So?" he asked.

She furrowed her brown in confusion as she looked at him. "What?"

"Would you?" He held the ring up to her eye level. She watched it sparkle as he twisted it through his fingers.

"Would I what? Marry you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. This was just so ridiculous. How could he ask her such a thing? "Are you serious?" she asked. "Tommy, we've only just gotten back together. Marriage wasn't exactly something that's been on my mind. Plus, what about our jobs? I love mine and I know that you love yours; especially because of what great students you told me you had. I don't want to just pick up and leave what I have made."

He frowned. "Oh." He took the ring out of her view as he felt saddened by this. He was stupid to ask her in the first place. He knew she wouldn't accept; although, there was that tiny bit of hope in the back of his mind. But, what she had said was true. They had their separate lives; maybe this wasn't going to work out the way he wanted.

"But," she continued, "I've been thinking over the past few days and I can't image being without you. I love you."

He gave a look of surprise. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

She smiled wide as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Yes, it is." She was amazed at the transformation his face made. His eyes were now alight with new confidence and joy; some of the things she could have sworn he had been missing for a while.

They connected in a passionate kiss, after which he slipped the ring on her finger. They continued to sit on the couch, in each others' arms as everything came together. They still had a few things to sort out, though. What would they do? Would he move back to Angel Grove? Would she move to Reefside?

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

She wriggled out of his grasp and stood up before him with a guilty look on her face. "Actually, I have a slight confession to make." He looked at her in confusion. "Since we've gotten back together, I've actually been looking for jobs in Reefside… and I've found a great one at the city paper as an investigative reporter."

He didn't even seem to be fazed by this information. All he could do was smile. "Is there any _other_ information you haven't told me?" he chuckled. "Are you looking for houses as well?" He meant it as a joke, but she seemed to take it seriously until she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Very funny," she glared at him.

All he could do was continue to laugh as he pulled her back down to the couch and connected his lips with hers once more.

It was the perfect moment for the two of them. They were now together after so many years and neither wanted to see their relationship fall apart once again. But, they both had the feeling that it would last this time. Maybe it was the distance that made their fondness grow or maybe it was the fact that they were more mature, now.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. All that mattered was now; this moment; this day. All that mattered was that they both got the end that they deserved; the _perfect_ end.

* * *

**Yes, sadly, this is the end. It took me a while to get the ending just right, because there was so much that I had already said, but I think it came together nicely.**

**I want to thank all of you who read and loved this; it was just something I'd thought I'd do, since they've been showing the old show on ABC family and I've caught myself watching it.**

**Thanks again.**

**Wolflver**


End file.
